


Tumblr Prompts!

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All of these are tumblr prompts so, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I only have one so far, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things requested on my writing blog (coffeeandliteracy.tumblr.com) send me prompts, but read my about first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompts!

“Buck?” the blond cast a worried glance in his boyfriend’s direction as they sat in the car, “You okay?”

 

The other man looked up, his eyes slightly haunted but still adamant not to concern his lover, “I’m fine, Steve.  I just zoned out a little.”

 

“We can go home if you want.  I’m sure the others won’t mind.” Steve’s voice was gentle as he cupped Bucky’s cheek with endearment.

 

The brunette couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips as he studied the Captain’s face.  He still held the illusion of youth, despite being in his nineties and he was still as beautiful as he was all those years previous, before fate split them apart.

 

Of course, they found their ways back to each other, soulmates always did.  But it hadn’t been easy, there had been agony and heartache, pain and death.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Bucky reassured with a quick nod.

 

The couple walked into the Avengers tower, Steve giving a quick nod toward the receptionist before taking his boyfriend’s hand and leading him into the elevator.  He pressed the floor button, then the doors shut in front of them.

 

Bucky felt an uneasiness rise in his stomach as the elevator began to move upward, almost sensing something was about to go wrong.  As if on cue, the elevator jolted to a stop, all of the lights going out.

 

“What the--” Steve hissed, looking confused, “F.R.I.D.A.Y?  Tell me what’s going on.”

 

No reply.

 

“You didn’t happen to bring your shield with you, did you?” Bucky asked, voice trembling slightly.

 

Steve shook his head, “No, I didn’t.  And these doors are too strong to break through, even for me.”

 

_ “Damn it!” _ Bucky screamed as he launched his metal fist into one of the doors, slightly denting it but not much else.

 

Steve flinched, then touched his boyfriend’s shoulder gently, “Buck… calm down.”

 

“I… I can’t.” the soldier growled between ragged breaths, his cheeks heating up as his chest tightened, sweat-matted hair falling in front of his eyes.

 

Cap recognised one of Bucky’s panic attacks almost instantly, having seen him go through many because of the horrific memories of the Winter Soldier’s deeds.  He was haunted by those actions, knowing it wasn’t him who committed them but being unable to deny how much he still loathed himself for them.

 

Steve soothed, “Breathe, Buck.  It’s alright -  _ I’m here _ \- it’s alright.”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Bucky whimpered, his eyes filling with tears.

 

Steve shook his head, “You don’t have to apologise.”

 

He kissed and nuzzled the top of Bucky’s head, feeling the other man relent and calm down, his breathing growing more calm.

 

All of a sudden, Steve’s phone buzzed, making both men jump before the Captain picked up, rolling his eyes when he heard who it was.

 

“Cap!” Tony Stark’s voice spoke, with a hint of amusement, “Where are you?  We just got hit by a cyber attack.”

 

Steve arched an eyebrow, “We’re in the elevator.  You sure sound happy.”

 

“Well, fixing it is easy.” Tony said, and Steve could practically hear him smirk, “Now, stay there, Wanda and I will come rescue you.”

 

Steve sighed, “Thank you, Tony.” then he hung up promptly, turning to Bucky, “Stark and Wanda are coming for us, it was a cyber attack.”

 

“Oh, thank God.” Bucky exhaled in relief, “And thank you too, you really helped me through a not-so-proud moment.”

 

Steve cupped his cheek, “I’ll always be here for you, Buck.  I love you.”

 

Bucky smiled, “I love you too, punk.” then stepped forward, closing the distance and kissing him passionately.

 

Steve’s hands settled on his waist, one teasingly running under his shirt, both knowing they didn’t have enough time to satisfy the devilish thoughts running rampant in their minds.

 

As if on cue, something blasted through the top of the elevator, and both men stepped away, looking up into the hole in the roof.

 

A grinning Wanda ducked her head through, asking, “You boys need help?”


End file.
